


10 Hours

by dea_umbrium



Category: Moonlight (2016)
Genre: Bad Poetry, I Tried, M/M, POV First Person, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 13:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12433503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dea_umbrium/pseuds/dea_umbrium
Summary: I heard it was a ten hour drive from Atlanta to Miami...





	10 Hours

I drove down on the promise

Of your presence,

Of your voice,

Of food cooked by your hands 

To nourish my body.

 

I drove 10 hours for the silences that weren’t so loud with you,

Or so loaded with all the things other people wanted me to be.

 

I came to see you who helped forge this new identity of mine.

 

I built myself hard because I knew then that you couldn’t protect me from your personal demons.

 

I walked through that door and watched the man who stretched your skeleton and filled your skin.

I wanted to know if you were still in there.

 

I stayed because you told me you’d cook for me, give me something to fortify me before (I hoped) you’d soothe the raw ache of 10 years after 10 hours.

 

I’m here, Kev.

We here.


End file.
